When it All Falls Down
by a-stargazer
Summary: Ginny's world is destroyed by the one man she ever loved. How can she put her life back together? GW/DM eventually but it might not show up in the first couple chapters ; might not follow cannon at times because I haven't read the books in a while.
1. Chapter 1

"Number 458, Ginerva Potter, charged with Malicious Misuse of Magic," the clerk called. Ginny was directed forward by the young auror at the door. He couldn't have graduated from school but a year before. With a sigh she stepped forward onto the raised dias in the center of the Wizengamot's hall.

"Ms. Potter, I dare say none of us ever expected to see you in this hall under these circumstances. How do you plead?"

"My use of magic was neither not misuse and doesn't rise to the level of Wizengamot scrutiny for misconduct." Ginny stated firmly. She met the eyes of the head of the Wizengamot evenly.

"Call the auror who responded to the scene please," he ordered in response. The young auror at the door stepped out into the hallway and when he returned, Ron Weasley travelled with him, bright red in the face.

"You're aware of the formalities of this court Mr. Weasley?" the old wizard asked. Ron nodded. "Good, then let us begin. You were the auror who responded to the scene?"

"I wouldn't say responded sir," Ron began but the wizard cut him off.

"You were on call and you responded in your capacity as an auror?" Ron looked at Ginny, whose face had hardened into a set mask. She showed no emotion at all. He looked back up to the old wizard conducting the proceeding.

"Sir, yes I was on the clock. But I was taking my lunch. I was on my way to pick up my godson up to bring him out for a special treat. I happened about what I can only call a domestic disturbance -"

"It is not for you to decide what Ms. Potter should be charged with Mr. Weasley. I will remind you that this is a judicial body charged with finding the truth and that you are under oath in your professional capacity as an auror. Who was present at the Potter residence?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their three children."

"What did you witness"

"When I arrived Mrs. Potter had just hexed Mr. Potter and he appeared to be in some pain on the floor. I flooed St. Mungo's for medical assistance and attempted to diffuse Mrs. Potter's anger while we waited."

"Where were the children?"

"The two younger, Albus and Lily were sleeping. James was sitting on the stairs."

"Did James Potter witness any of the incident?"

"He wouldn't say. He seemed pretty upset."

"Did you recover Mrs. Potter's wand?"

"Her wand," Ron paused looking at Ginny. Her face has fallen only slightly, the wand she'd had since age 11 with the hair of a unicorn at its heart, was gone, "was recovered in pieces and handed over to Ollivander's to be properly disposed of."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, that will be all"

"For the record. I don't think it appropriate that you're bringing my sister up on these charges. This is all being blown way out of -"

"That will be all Mr. Weasley, you may leave." The wizard interrupted harshly. Ron looked at Ginny whose eyes flickered to him briefly. Almost in appreciation, but then the stone mask fell into place again. He turned and walked stiffly from the chamber, not even acknowledging the young guard who held the door open for him.

"Mrs. Weasley. The hexes you used on your husband resulted in an overnight stay at St. Mungo's. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Only that they were well deserved. That I won't air our dirty laundry in public and that this body, which once sought to destroy my husband, has now fallen to their knees to blow this incident out of proportion to his benefit and to make me look bad. I know what you're doing even if the rest of the wizarding world doesn't." Ginny barely cut the speech off, simmering in her anger.

"Mrs. Potter, you are sentenced to six months in Azkaban. You have one week to put your affairs in order after which you will surrender your wand to the guards and serve your sentence. You will be given the opportunity for parole at three months. Call the next case."

Ginny turned abruptly and left the chamber. At least they were giving her time to say goodbye to her children before that locked her in the godforsaken hole. At least the dementor's were gone she thought spitefully. Ron was waiting for her outside with Hermione.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk about it," Ginny stated for what felt like the thousandth time. She was barely holding herself together.

"What did they sentence you to," Hermione asked simply. She had begged Ginny to let her represent her, but Ginny knew what it would do to Hermione's reputation. She also knew that it didn't matter what was said. She was going to be found guilty no matter what.

"Six months, opportunity for parole at three. It's what you said to expect. Doubt I'll get paroled even with good behavior. You know he's pulling the strings..." Ginny stated finally. She was barely holding herself together. She just wanted to see her children. "Were you able to convince him to let them come to Mum's for dinner before I have to leave?"

Ron nodded slowly, his face red with anger.

"I can't believe this is happening. But yes, it took every ounce of me not to smack him with some of the shit he said. But bloody hell Ginny those were some powerful hexes. Where the hell did you even learn them. Are you going to tell us what happened?"

They had reached the elevators at this point and Ginny shook her head as they climbed aboard one.

"I'm not going to air our dirty laundry in public." She stated firmly.

The truth was, she couldn't even really remember what happened.

-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-

_One Week Before Trial_

"Another round of firewhiskey!" Ginny called boisterously at the bartender of the DragonTail, a little known wizards pub on the edge of Muggle London. Neville was to her left and off to her right Dean and Luna both smiling knowingly.

"Gin, you don't have to prove you can drink to us," Neville barely manager to spit out without slurring. The shots were handed round and Ginny raised her, dangerously sloshing the amber liquid.

"To growing up but not growing old," she stated clinking her glass against the others. Luna waited for her to finish it and then, tossing some galleons on the bar and motioning for the bartender, she gathered Ginny up.

"Come on love, time to get you home."

"Don't really want to go home," Ginny said softly. Luna met her gaze, sighed, and gestured to a booth toward the side of the bar.

"Come on then, let's talk for a spell, tell me what's going on Ginny."

Ginny looked apprehensively at Luna and then leaned forward conspiratorially.

"I think Harry's been cheating on me. Think he's decided that he's had his fill what with the three kids and doesn't need me anymore except to serve as a babysitter. And what with his new position in the cabinet and talk that they're going to put him up in the next bloody election..." Ginny broke down then and began to cry.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, but we haven't had sex in a couple of months and he's never home. He always works late. He couldn't even come home to take the kids for me tonight. I had to ask Ron and Hermione to watch them. I'm just so bloody sick of it. I shouldn't feel like a single parent."

Luna nodded in agreement and reached a hand out to Ginny. "Maybe he's just busy love. Come on now, you're going to want to sleep that hangover off before the kids wake you up in the morning. Let's get you home."

_Two Days Before Trial_

"Harry! I'm home," Ginny called entering the house with an armload of packages. She paused to toss them on the front table and was surprised when she turned and saw James sitting on the steps.

"Hey little man, what's going on, where's daddy?" Ginny asked, noting that he looked a little out of sorts.

"Daddy's upstairs in the parlor." James said with a huff. He got up and marched off. Ginny watched after him surprised. She climbed the steps pausing to glance into Lily's room on the way to the parlor. Lily was still fast asleep. James was nowhere to be found, she was sure however that whatever bad mood he was in would be erased when his godfather, her brother Ron, showed up to surprise him with a trip to Diagon Alley.

Ginny was surprised to find the doors to the parlor locked but thought nothing of it as she waved her wand at them and walked in. What she didn't expect to see was Harry, deeply immersed in a chestnut haired woman's nether areas.

"James I told you to go to your room," Harry said, then looked up.

"Really, that's how you would handle the situation," Ginny said coldly. Harry's face fell. The woman's eyes fluttered open and she hurried to cover herself.

"Ginny..I..."

"You, you fucking whore. Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" Ginny screeched at the brunette who was only happy to oblige. She intelligently refrained from speaking as she squeezed past Ginny and out the door.

"Ginny."

"YOU BASTARD. With our kids home! REALLY"

And then it was blackness.

_The Day After the Trial_

"Gin bug the kids are here," Arthur called up the stairs. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and pasted a smile on. When she emerged in the kitchen Albus threw his arms around her.

"MUMMY! Mummy, we missed you," he whined. James hung back, in the corner of the kitchen near Arthur. Molly walked over, Lily perched on her left hip.

"I missed you too Al," Ginny said leaning down to pick him up. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Mummy has to go on a trip for work but she'll be back really soon," Ginny said softly, holding her son close.

She put Albus back on the floor and kissed Lily on the cheek as Molly approached. But then she squatted down on the floor and held her hands out to James.

"James, come here darling," she said soothingly. James took one hesitant step and then stopped. Staring at her, but as though he wasn't really seeing her.

"James, it's alright go give mummy a hug," Arthur said, patting James on the shoulder. Ginny watched her son wage an internal war before running to her and flinging his arms around her neck.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry love," Ginny said softly, wrapping her arms around the young boy. "Mum can you watch Lily and Al while James and I take a walk," Ginny asked finally letting go of the young boy.

"Of course dear," Molly stated.

"Will you go for a walk with me James?" Ginny asked, holding out her hand to her son. James paused only a moment before he slid his hand into hers and let her lead him outside.

"Mummy, when will you be back from work?" James asked quietly as they walked down a beaten path to the lake behind the Burrow. Ginny frowned and looked down at her son. At 5 years old, James was already too smart for his own good.

She contemplated the question until they reached the edge of the lake and then Ginny sat down.

"It's going to be a couple months James."

"And Daddy's going to take care of us?" James asked. Ginny was surprised at the tone of his voice and looked over. James looked rather affronted.

"Yes dear, Daddy is going to take care of you."

"Don't wanna stay with him. Wanna go with you," James stated crossing his arms in front of him. Ginny smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Why's that James," Ginny asked.

"Daddy's mean." James said simply. He grew bored of the conversation then, as five year olds do, and wandered off to throw rocks in the lake. Ginny watched him. Before she knew it Ron was walking up beside her.

"Oi, Gin Harry's here for the kids," Ron said.

"DON'T WANNA GO" James shouted, throwing another rock forcefully in the lake. Ginny looked at him, alarmed.

"James, come here," she said. Her son walked over, kicking the grass as he went.

"James, you have to go with your dad," Ron said softly.

"DON'T WANNA."

"James, I'm gonna be back from work really soon and then we can spend all the time in the world together okay?" Ginny asked softly. James looked up at her, his eyes tearing up and shook his head.

"Don't wanna," he said, this time with a little less conviction. Ginny sighed and pulled her son in close.

"I don't wanna either love," she said softly into his hair. She scooped him up and carried him back towards the house. He snivelling in her arms and she trying to keep the tears at bay.

"There you are. I need to get home," Harry stated harshly, pulling James from her.

"I didn't realize how late it was," Ginny said simply, trying not to sound hurt by his behavior.

"Let's go kids, everyone grab hold of the portkey," Harry was saying.

"Don't I get to say goodbye?" Ginny asked. But they were gone. Ron had to catch her as the blackness took over again.

-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-

_Two Months Later_

Ginny woke up to a gray concrete cell, screaming. She had just re-lived, again, the day that Harry Potter had stolen her children. Her life from her. She took several deep breaths and then started talking to herself.

My name is Ginerva Weasley

I am the Seventh Child of Molly and Arthur

I have three children who I love very much

I will survive this

I am married to Harry Potter

I hate Harry Potter

I tried to kill my husband

I am serving a six month sentence in Azkaban

Today is day 60.

She felt slightly better when she completed her list and rolled onto her side, staring at the dark, damp wall. The dementors might be gone from Azkaban but that didn't make the place any more pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny awoke with a start. In her nightmare she had been screaming cruico at someone laying on the floor, the person had been practically dead. She shook her head to clear it, and felt the familiar cold trails of tears running down her face. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and then said aloud,

"One. My name is Ginerva Weasley

Two. I am the Seventh Child of Molly and Arthur

Three. I have three children who I love very much

Four. I am married to Harry Potter

Five. I hate Harry Potter

Six. I tried to kill my husband

Seven. I am serving a six month sentence in Azkaban

Eight. I no longer know what day it is."

She was interrupted when she reached eight by her cell door creaking open. A man clad in all black robes stepped in with a bundle.

"Get dressed, you're times up." The man said gruffly. He tossed the bundle at her and shut the door behind her as it closed she heard "Knock twice when you're ready."

Ginny's hands were shaking as she undid the bundle. She clammored out of the bed and stripped out of the standard issue black t-shirt, sports bra, and linen pants. As she pulled the jeans she had worn when she arrived at Azkaban she wasn't surprised to find that they hung loosely from her hips. The spring green sweater was loose where it had once hugged her curves.

She picked up the locket Harry had given her on their fifth wedding anniversary and her wedding band and stared at them in the palm of her hand for several long minutes. As she slipped the wedding band onto the simple gold chain the inscription on the inside stared at her. _With this ring, I be wed._ She shuddered, but slipped the chain around her neck. She felt no need to place the ring on her finger.

With that the bundle was emptied and Ginny stepped back from the bed. She looked around the lonely cell one last time before she knocked three times on the door. It swung inwards and she jumped back to avoid being hit with it.

"Come. The warden wants to see you," the man stated. Without waiting for a reply he began walking down the long corridor. Ginny followed quickly, not wanting to get lost in the labyrinth that was Azkaban. After several long minutes of walking the man rapped several times on a thick wooden door. Another minute passed before it swung open, creaking on its old hinges. The man gestured for her to enter, waiting for the door to swing shut before he left.

"Mrs. Potter," the Warden said from behind an ornate mahogheny desk. Ginny didn't respond she just stared at him.

"Your six months are up and you are a free woman. On my recommendation they have decided not to place you on post-release probation." The older man was pinching the bridge of his nose and reminded Ginny, suddenly, of her father.

"Thank you," Ginny said hoarsley. Although she spoke to herself every day, she hadn't spoken to another human being since she had turned herself over for her sentence.

"Take a seat Ginerva," the man said, gesturing to the comfortable chair in front of his desk. Ginny hesitated, but sat nonetheless.

"You'll excuse my frankness, and know that everything I say within these walls never leaves them. If asked I will deny it. My brother, Albus Dumbledore," Ginny looked up at this and finally realized why the man looked so familar. He seemed to note her recognition but didn't acknowledge it. "My brother seems to have created a force to be reckoned with. We needed Harry Potter to act the savior, but I'm afraid that the power seems to have corrupted him. Unfortunately you have been caught in the crossfire."

"I did try to make that statement at my sentencing," Ginny croaked.

"I know my dear. There was nothing I could do for you, though I did try." The man looked pained. He did not particularly like his role as warden of Azkaban, but he had promised Albus, when the war ended, that he would see the conditions changed. He'd promised his brother that never again would Azkaban be shrouded in the darkness of dementors. Unfortunately, changing the wizarding way of doing things was slow going and his tenure had dragged on much longer than even his dead brother might have anticipated.

"I advise that you keep your head low and steer clear of trouble for now. And I would suggest a visit to Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts as soon as you are able to make the journey there." Aberforth stated. At this he reached into the drawer of his desk.

"I was told that your wand was destroyed...the night of the incident," Aberforth stated more than questioned. He did not press Ginny, who did not offer any further information, and then continued "I have secured another wand for you. It is a German wand. I was told your old wand contained unicorn hair but, given the circumstances, I felt that the same core might not suit you. This one contains hair of a thestral threaded with a dragon's heart string. Give it a try."

Ginny laid her hand out for the wand, and when it touched her fingertips it pulsed and a green shower of sparks flew out. She could feel the heart of the wand thrumming, just waiting for her to call on its power. She smiled, running the somewhat longer wand through her fingers. Like her old wand it was just longer than eight inches, though this one was a slightly darker wood.

"You have good instincts," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"An old friend made it," Aberforth said simply. "There is a fireplace in the next room, here is a pouch of floo powder. Remember what I said Ms. Weasley, not a word of this to anyone."

The old man threw a pouch on the desk and then turned his chair away from the younger woman, effectively dismissing her. She was reminded of her old headmaster as she stood and tucked her wand into the back of her jeans, grabbing the pouch of floo powder. She moved quickly to the next room and stood in front of the fireplace for a long minute debating where she would go.

"Diagon Alley," she cried finally as she threw a handful of powder down and stepped into the fireplace. It was a start at least.

When she stepped out of one of the many grates in Diagon Alley, Ginny was surprised to see the festive decorations that lined the streets. Apparently Yule season was in full swing. She paused for a minute, surveying the scene before she made her way towards Gringotts.

"I'd like to see my vault please," she told the Goblin at the desk. She tried not to grimace at the fact that her voice was still quite hoarse from lack of use.

"Name and Key please," the goblin stated without looking up.

"Ginerva Weasley, vault 567, I don't have my key," she replied. The goblin looked up over the desk at her shrewdly.

"No key, no vault." The goblin stated, gesturing for her to step aside. Ginny stared petulantly at him and he repeated the gesture.

"Let her in Kitcher," a voice said from the other side of the floor. Ginny looked up to see the never quite healed face of her oldest brother Bill.

"No key, no vault." The goblin repeated, glaring at the insolent wizard who was now approaching the desk.

"Kitcher, this is my sister. I'll vouch for her and if anything goes missing that's not supposed to you can come after me." Bill stated cooly. Kitcher heaved himself onto the desk, glaring at Bill for another long minute before he nodded.

"I will make you a _new_ key Ms. Weasley," Kitcher said. "Then you shall see your vault."

The goblin climbed off his tall stool and disappeared into the dark recesses behind his desk.

"Thanks," Ginny said, not quite meeting the eyes of her older brother.

"Come here Gin," Bill said reaching out and pulling her into a hug. Ginny tried not to recoil from the contact, but Bill noticed nonetheless. Instead of pulling away he pulled her closer and rubbed his hand on her back in a soothing manner. "No one knew you were getting out."

"No I suppose Harry wouldn't have told anyone," Ginny said simply, muffled by Bills thick sweater. He let he go and stepped back, eyeing her.

"Ginny, I'm sure that's not true." He said simply. Ginny stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. It had been apparent from the letters that she had recieved from her mother that most of her family believed would reconcile with Harry, but Bill was always level headed. She had expected better of him. Noticing the tears he reached a hand out, but then dropped it as she recoiled.

"I'm sorry Gin. I would have come to meet you, we all would have."

"I don't think I want to see many of them right now," Ginny stated stiffly.

"Nobody thought the sentence was fair," Bill said diplomatically.

"Harry didn't object or I would have been paroled three months ago," Ginny replied angrily. Bill looked somewhat surprised by this statement and Ginny couldn't help but feel victorious. "Oh, so he didn't tell you then. No, I didn't think he would. I was given a six month sentence but they would have suspended the last three months if he hadn't shown up and objected 'for the safety of our children' at every hearing."

Bills face whitened, then reddened at this news. Ginny finally deflated her rage gone.

"It doesn't matter Bill, I'm -" Ginny was interrupted when Kitcher returned. He handed her a key and gestured for her to follow.

"Do you want me to come?" Bill asked. Ginny shook her head and walked away. She didn't really want to talk yet. She didn't really want to see her family yet, she was afraid of what she might say. Despite the fact that she had spent the last six months telling herself that they still loved her and she still loved them, there was a small, broken part of her that knew that nothing would ever be the same.

_I will survive this._

"Can you tell me what day it is," Ginny asked the goblin driving her cart. Kitcher had left her as soon as he had deposited her with a goblin who would bring her into the depths of Gringotts.

"December 20th ma'am," the goblin replied as they slowed. "Vault 567, ma'am."

Ginny climbed out of the cart after the goblin, who put her key into the vault door. It swung open and the goblin stepped back next to the cart. Ginny stepped into the vault and was happy to see the contents were slightly more then when she had last seen it. Her investment into George's shop was obviously paying off. She took one of the leather satchels from the hook by the door and filled it was galleons. Taking another she placed some sickles and knuts in it. She glanced back towards the goblin, who was studiously studying the cavern behind the cart before turning back to the vault.

In a corner was the broomstick she had ridden to victory in the Quidditch World cup the year before her career was ended. She ran her hand over the handle, picking it up to look at where her name, team and position were engraved. _What happened to my life_.

"I'm done," she said putting the broomstick back and stepping out of the vault. The goblin nodded, locking the door and handing her the key. Ginny stuck it in her back pocket and climbed back into the cart. The ride back to the surface was a quick one, and the goblin didn't speak as she left the bank. Charlie watched her go, but didn't try to stop her.

Ginny's first stop was George's joke shop. It was packed when she stepped in and she sighed, the commotion washing over her, and for some reason, putting her at ease. She made her way to the back counter and smiled at the young witch behind it.

"Is George Weasley in," she asked. The witch looked up, about to say no, but saw the red haired woman on the other side and nodded slowly.

"Out back, you know the way?"

Ginny didn't respond but disppeared behind the counter and down the short hallway. She knocked once on the door at the end of the hall before she opened it.

"Belinda I asked not to be -" George started, before looking up from the papers spread out on the desk in front of him. "GIN!"

George pushed the chair back and came around the desk quickly, enveloping his younger sister in a hug. This time she didn't recoil but instead returned the hug.

"You didn't write to tell me you'd be out," George chatised her. Ginny sighed, leaning against him before responding.

"I didn't want to ruin it. I told you all the other times..And then I didn't get out. You didn't tell anyone that Harry objected?" Ginny asked, feeling slightly betrayed. George, her favorite brother, had been at every hearing and had seen first hand the hateful things Harry had done to her.

"I haven't been to the Burrow lately," George said looking sheepish. Ginny stepped back and for the first time noticed how old he looked. "I'm sorry Gin, you know how hard the holidays are...Angelina and I didn't even go for Halloween."

Ginny nodded slowly. She understood. George without Fred was like wearing only one sock, the first round of holidays had been difficult for them all, but she knew George missed Fred every holiday. The Burrow just wasn't the same without the two causing trouble.

"I have some reports for you though. We've been doing well since you...went away. Opened a new store in Hogsmeade with your help and we should post spectacular earnings this quarter," George said with a smile. "More importantly though, Gin, where are you going to stay?"

"George," a female voice stopped Ginny's answer before she could even formulate it, and the office door opened revealing Angelina, George's wife. She looked surprised and then smiled broadly at Ginny.

"Oh hello Ginny, didn't realize you were coming home today!" she said happily. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I can wait outside."

"No Angelina, you can stay." Ginny said. She was happy to hear that her voice was beginning to the lose the raspiness of unuse. "I really appreciate the support you and George gave me while I was...gone."

"I was just asking Ginny where she was going to stay."

"Oh, well I assumed you'd be going to stay with your parents at the Burrow," Angelina said.

"No, I think I'll get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for now," Ginny replied. At the look of surprise on Angelina's face Ginny continued, sure that George hadn't told his wife all that her letters had contained. "I think Mum still expects me to work things out with Harry. I'm not sure I'm ready to be around the entire family yet."

"Gin why don't you take the old apartment above the shop," Angelina suggested, looking to George for confirmation.

"Yeah. It's a little dusty. Might be some old experiments laying around...No one's been up there since..." George trailed off and Ginny smiled at him sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're family. You shoudn't be staying in some hotel. Fred would've wanted it too." George said.

"Look I don't want to hold you guys up," Ginny said, standing and running her hands down her jeans. "And I have some errands to do. How about I come back when the shop closes?"

"Just grab the key from Belinda at the desk. It's in the register. Have to be home for the kids," George said, not meeting her eyes. Ginny knew that her brother would likely never step into the aprartment he had once shared with her brother again.

"Sure. Tell the kids I say hi."


End file.
